


L Is for Lint

by amythis



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis
Summary: Lenny knows what the most romantic word is.
Relationships: Laverne De Fazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	L Is for Lint

I'm disappointed but not surprised Monique chose Squiggy over me. He's much more of an edible bachelor than me. I just don't ever get the girl. But, yeah, I know what it is to love from anear.

Monique called me Number Two and she asked me what the most romantic word I could think of was. That was the easiest question tonight, because the answer is of course lint. When she asked what that meant, I said, "Have you never been in love?"

I know what it means to have the one that you adore forget to clean out the lint trap in the dryer you share with a dozen others but you know it's traces of the clothes that have hugged her curves, because you know the color of every item of apparition she owns. In some cases you even know the subtexture, because you've pulled her arm to show her something, or you've brushed against her at the Pizza Bowl or, best of all, you've sat next to her on her couch when she's let you watch her TV or said, "Len, I need to talk to you."

L is for love and lint, and I've tried not to oogle too obviously when my beloved brushes lint off the L's that adorn her every garmenth. But sometimes I have to bite my hand to keep from brushing her off, no matter how many times she's given me the brush-off.

Sometimes I've been lucky enough to have her brush lint off me, like for our double date to a fancy dining establishmemento, or at the debutaunt ball when she looked like a princess. "If I'm going out in public with you," she'll say even on less formal occasionals, as her hands briskly sweep over my body, "I want you to look halfway decent." And I think halfway indecent thoughts about what we could not do in public.

I once spent most of a vacation with my face buried in one of her linty sweaters. Me and Squiggy stowed away in the girls' streamer trunk, wanting to share their topical vacation. The airline lost their luggage and sent us around the world. It was exciting to see Peoria and other great lands, even if we didn't peek out of the trunk much, but I had hoped to get near Laverne in Near Mexico. I settled for cuddling with her clothes, her fuzzy sweater filling my nosetrils with her scent and her lint. (Squiggy snuggled with Boo Boo Kitty.)

I need to borrow a different, smaller suitcase from her. When me and Squiggy drove the girls halfway across the condimental United States, the two of us packed light because we was just on a bustman's holiday. We used paper bags for our stuff, but that's not gonna work for the flight to Occupado, France that Squiggy won for us on _The Mating Game._ He refused to go with Monique because she broke my heart. He's the best friend a guy could have, and too good for me.

Anyway, I hope Laverne lends me her luggage and it has lots of her lint inside, because lint is the essence of romance.


End file.
